Flawless
by anchora
Summary: / naruhina (friendship) / Sometimes, the best things in life are the ones you didn't even want.
1. Chapter 1

**Flawless**

**Summary- **Whilst Hinata dreams of playing Carnegie Hall with a glossy, beautiful violin, she is instead handed a grainy, screeching fiddle. From here, it seems disproportionate, but perhaps that's all she needs to get what she's really hoping for.

**Disclaimer—**no.

**Notes—**I know, I know I'm stupid. But the thing is, I've had this crap laying around for a while, but my computer JUST got fixed, so yea c:. (btw, this idea came from a cute little book, A Crooked Kind of Perfect :P)

* * *

**What it Should be Like~**

I should be playing Carnegie Hall. With a beautiful, gleaming, Stradivarius violin. After all, that's one of the best.

Beautiful.

Elegant.

When you play a dignified instrument like that, at none other than Carnegie Hall, people dress up. They have little binoculars, so they can see you make a grand entrance.

And they listen.

They listen to you play, hold their breath as you step out in a long, silky lavender dress, with pearly white gloves up to your elbows. You pull them off, one finger at a time.

Everyone is quiet.

They wait.

And then you lift the gorgeous instrument onto your shoulder, and slide your bow across the strings, your fingers dancing on the fingerboard.

I really, really should be playing Carnegie Hall.

**.**

**What it is Like~**

I play a fiddle.

A grainy, off-tune, screeching fiddle.

The one and only Peasano 250 edition.

.

**Hinata Hyuuga~**

That's my name.

I'm eleven years old, twelve in December.

Not very interesting—medium height, skinny, pale, with dark hair.

And white eyes.

I think it's genetic, or something.

That's me.

Hinata Hyuuga.

.

**Ginette Neveu~**

One of the greatest violinists has to be Ginette Neveu.

Or, maybe it was Mozart or Beethoven, one of those guys, but they didn't have sound recording back then.

So when the 20th century rolled around, and Ginette played, people knew she was something.

I learned about her on a TV special once.

Actually, I wanted to watch that show with the ridiculous extended family that does the strangest things, like the gay couple who pretended to be Cherokee so their kid can get into preschool, but my mom didn't let me.

"Hinata-chan, you can either watch this special with me, or go to bed."

I stayed. She had popcorn.

Ginette is French. As a little girl, she took lessons from her mom, and her granddad was a composer. She was a prodigy, making a solo debut at seven, with a concert show in Paris. When she was 15, she became a celebrity after winning the Henryk Wieniawski violin competition.

Fifteen years old. That means I have to get good at the violin in 3 years, 4 at best.

I told my mom this, and she said, " Talk to the Clan Head."

**.**

**The Clan~**

We live in a community. You know, the ones with the gate and the pretty sign on the front? Yep.

It's called The Gates. Yes, very original, I know. It's made up of a couple streets, five I think. The street we live on is Cobalt Drive, and my family lives nearby. Like, _all _of my family. Everyone calls us the Hyuuga Clan, because we all live so close to each other, like a compound.

My dad is called the clan head because he's the oldest of three brothers. Or eight. Anyways, his elatives live on one side of us, while my mom's six siblings live on the other. My grandparents live the farthest away, in their own house like ten minutes from where we live. They say it's because "they don't want to deal with the madness that is the Hyuugas."

Sometimes, I wish I could live with them.

.

**The Clan Head~**

My dad is the CEO of the family business, which is a chain of food services; a couple high-class restaurants called White Lilies, a few cafes, and a bakery.

It's also his job to know where very last penny is spent, how its spent, and when it was spent. Also, when grandpa dies, he's taking over.

I didn't really know any of this until Career Day in October. While all the other kids had parents who did regular people jobs like Dr. Haruno, the veterinarian, or Mrs. Kobayashi, Karin's mom, who is a TV anchor on KHLV News. She brought a microphone, and pretended to conduct interviews with the other kids. Afterward, she gave us cool bumper stickers with funny sayings from the news shows. For the longest time, all the cool kids had them on their parent's cars, except us, because "that's advertising, and if they want it, it sure won't be free."

But when Kakashi-sensei introduced my dad, everyone acted all interested until he started talking about fiscal responsibility and a bunch of other things I didn't really pay attention to. Except when he pulled out a wad of bills, then everyone really _was _interested.

He started to walk up the line of desks, handing everyone bill after asking their name. When everyone had one in thieir hand, Dad walked up to the front, told everyone about his demanding job and how he couldn't be distracted by things like the radio or the news. Which made Karin Kobayashi turn around and glare at me for like five seconds.

Dad turned around, and named every single kid in my class and their bill.

"Kiba, ten. Shino, one. Shikamaru, five..."

He finished, with a funny little smug look on his face.

"Not bad, hm?"

Everyone clapped, and Kakashi-sensei thanked him.

"Now, before I leave—"

Oh, no.

"—How about you kids hand up your money?"

I knew everyone was gonna hate me.

Kids grumbled, passing their bills up front, and into my father's hands.

A five was missing, and Dad turned to Naruto Uzumaki in the front. "Naruto, my five, please."

The blonde boy grinned, then dug it out of his pocket, scratching the back of his head.

After class, Naruto came up to me and told me my dad was pretty cool. I got flustered, and my mom had to get me after I passed out.

.

**Pluck, Pluck~**

"Otou-san?" I asked timidly, rubbing my arm.

He looked up from the computer screen, rectangular black glasses on the bridge of his nose. People always say I have his nose. "Yes, Hinata?"

"I… I want to play the violin."

He looked down at the keyboard, and started typing again. "Hmm."

* * *

"Dad?" I only call him that sometimes, when it's important. "I need to play the violin."

He keeps eating dinner. Sometimes, he works late, and doesn't always make it in time.

"Why don't you try the flute, like Hanabi?"

Always like Hanabi.

* * *

I'm pleading now. "Daddy? Please, I _have _to play the violin. Really."

Dad turns off the TV, which means he's really paying attention.

"Hinata," he says, running his hand through his long dark hair, " Is this something you really want to do?"

I nod vigorously. This really is something I want. Desperately.

"I- I'm destined to play Carnegie Hall, and- and—"

"Slow up, Hinata. Baby steps." He said, pulling out a small flyer from the stack of mail on the coffee table. T the very top, it says:

_**The Ultimate Music Program!**_

_*****__Might Guy, professional music instructor, now specializing in non-instrumental teachings!_

_Only at the community center!_

Might Guy. He's my gym teacher.

I didn't know the Konoha Community Center had music lessons. I knew they had a whole bunch of other things, like a pool, and cooking classes. But this, this here is my chance to get on my way to something big.

* * *

There's eight of us. Me, and seven other kids about Hanabi's age.

"My method simple! Motivational for youth like you!"

Guy gives us a big smile, and a thumbs up. He hands everyone a book with some kids on it holding boxes. When I finish looking at it, I'm handed a Kleenex box with a toilet paper tube on top, and rubber bands stretched vertically on it.

"Ta-da!"

"Um…"

_smile "_Feast your eyes! The official Go-to-Guy practice violin!"

So they weren't chocolate bars after all.

Yay.

Guy-sensei begins to talk about how great it is to start pizzicato, or plucking, before you can play with the bow.

"Practice anywhere!" he says, "Recess! At home!" he points to me, "You can practice during your lunch!"

NO.

It's a war zone there. Food flying, the popular kids stalking the weak and dorky? Just, no.

I practice my 'violin' at home, plucking away at the silly colorful bands. Its not too hard, I guess, but ten minutes in, they snap, making my fingers red.

"Ouch."

* * *

**Notes—I play violin. :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flawless**

**Summary—Sometimes, the best things in life are the ones you didn't even want.**

**Disclaimer—Yeah, right.**

**Notes—Hello, der! I know I haven't updated in a while, BUT here is the second installment of Flawless! *****Applause***** No? Bah, whatever. :P Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Flawless**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**The Paesano 250 edition~**

You aren't supposed to get violins at the mall. And you aren't supposed to have my mother get them for you.

My mom really is nice, always smiling, and so pretty, with shiny dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. She's good at all kinds of mom stuff—cooking, cleaning, helping with science projects. But she isn't very good at musical stuff, like singing a lullaby or along to the radio. Her voice is always hoarse when she sings, so she's essentially become tone-deaf. But when she went to the mall, and heard this fast, foot-stomping kind of music, she sort of got in a trance, or something. She put her and on her cheek and tilted her head kind of to the side, like she always does when admiring something.

"You look like a musically in tune lady," said the man selling the Paesano, with a big cheesy grin on his face. "Do you play? Sing? I feel like I've seen you on TV before."

Mom blushed. She was _supposed_ to tell the guyabout her musically destined child, and how she needed to get a violin and be on her way.

"Is that what it sounds like?" asked my mom, pointing to the thing. She was mesmerized.

The man nodded. "Mm-hm. Much more fun than a Stradivarius." He said, already slipping it into the case.

"I'll take it." Mom said.

So that 's how I ended up coming home with a dark green box, and not a sleek, black, violin case.

My very own Paesano 250 edition.

**Kurenai-sensei~**

Kurenai Yuuhi is one of the best violinists in Konoha. That teaches, anyways.

She's lovely, with long black hair, and amazing crimson eyes. She would watch me play with those eyes, and see my spectacular note-playing. I would call her Kurenai-sensei, and she would refer to me as "kid".

"You're a real prodigy, kid." She'd say, and pat me on the back, along with discouragement of practicing too much, for it would ruin the spontaneity of my play. We would go to parties, where she would introduce me as "the next big thing" or, a "potential star". I would greet people with a smile, but they wouldn't shake my hand for fear of injuring my gifted fingers.

Kurenai-sensei would begin to think of me as the daughter she never had, and when I played Carnegie Hall, she'd hug me and weep with joy.

**Konan~**

My mom got a second deal with the Paesano 250 edition: free lessons with a certified instructor.

Konan Haishi.

First things first: you don't pronounce it "Conan, like Conan O'Brien", but "Konahhhhn", so it sounds pretty, and it does.

Konan Haishi.

He hair is blue, short, and always has a white paper flower in it. She has a labret stud, and it only 20. I think.

Also, she likes it when you have a Coke—preferably glass-bottled—ready for her, and when you go to get it, _never_ set you fiddle on the ground.

"Nonononono!" she cried, swiftly taking away my Paesano before it could even brush the carpet. "Think of your instrument as a baby. Never put it on the ground, and if you take care of it, it will grow to love you."

Third: you must sit up very straight in a chair, profile to her, while she sits corss-legged on your pale pink couch. Then, when you actually play, she'll pull out the music and keep track of your notes, sticking her tongue out in concentration.

Konahhhhhn pulls out a piece of white paper and digs out a fat blue pen from her jeans pocket. _Hinata Hyuuga,_ she writes, _11 years old_.

"Umm, I'm twelve in December." I tell her.

"It's September," she says matter-of-factly, "Is this your first time playing?"

I set the Paesano in my lap, and begin to tell her about the Go-to-Guy! Revolutionary Teaching System, but she interrupts me halfway.

"S'all I need to know. Hon, would you play your last lesson?"

I run upstairs to retrieve the Go-to-Guy! Violin, bands replaced.

I sit down in my chair. My fiddle is resting on the glass-topped coffee table, and I begin to play "My Favorite Things." Although I'm just plucking, I hope that my hidden talent, even if it's only "My Favorite Things", I don't care, because I'll be the first-ever fiddle player to play Carnegie Hall and then, then I will be worthy of a Stradivarius.

"Oh sweet Lord," says Konan, clasping her hands together in admiration, "That was _amazing_." She wipes away a tear—apparently, "My Favorite Things" has touched her deeply. "Now, would you mind playing that again—on a real instrument this time?"

"R-right." I stutter, a bad habit of mine, and set my practice violin on the ground, instead getting my Paesano. The fingerboard is flat, and sturdy, not the flimsy round tube I got used to. My pizzicato notes sound crude and off-key. I wince at every mistake, and when I finish, Konan is jotting down something about me.

It's not prodigy.

**Neji-niisan~**

I have a cousin who lives next door, Neji.

His dad, Hizashi, is my dad's twin brother, just seconds apart.

He's really nice, my cousin. Always protecting me, usually quiet and reserved.

Except when he's with his friends, Kiba and Kiuna. Even though he's older than they are, I usually see them come over with him on Fridays after school. Kiba is a Teacher's Assistant in my class, until next semester. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and a red triangle on each of his cheeks. Kiuna is in my music class, she plays flute in the band. Her hair is bright red, with blue eyes and a big smile.

When they come over, and I'm practicing, they dance around, often doing a square dance, and laughing. Neji laughs too, which is rare.

"Yea, dawg!"

Lol.

**Telling Ino~**

My best friend at school is Ino Yamanaka. She would be my best friend everywhere else, but I never see her outside of school.

Ino lives in Konoha Manors, where all the houses have an iron gate in their driveway, cathedral ceilings and plush white carpet you need snowshoes to walk on. Ino's bedroom is wisteria-colored, with enough room for 3 queen-size beds to sit side by side. Her parents have a master suite, and the bath tub is so huge, my and a good amount of my cousins could fit in it at one time. Not that we'd do that, because it's unsanitary.

Like I said before, I live in The Gates, where the ceilings reach 12 feet, and my lavender room has enough room for one and a half queen-size beds.

Ino says I can't visit because her family is super busy and she has ballet after school.

What do I say? I say it's fine, I wouldn't be able to go anyways, since my mom's license expired and she has yet renew it and my dad is always working. So if I were to ask him, it would be a big hassle to go from the job to the house to then go to another house then back to the job and then to the house again and don't I know how time-consuming that is young lady?

Anyways, for as long as I can remember, I've told Ino how I will soon have a Stradivarius, and that I will conquer Carnegie Hall.

"Carnegie Hall, huh?" she says, "I've always dreamed of Broadway."

I smile sheepishly. "They're both near each other. Maybe someday I could go to your show and you could come to mine."

Ino smiles back, brighter and whiter. "Yea."

School has been in session for a while, since it's September and all. Ino still doesn't know about the Paesano and how my mom dimmed my star of a dream.

In the lunchroom, I approach to tell her, but she is already sitting with Karin Kobayashi, sharing strawberry pocky.

"Ino?" I ask timidly, my eyes watering.

She looks up at me, almost incredulously. "Me and Karin are best friends now. She lives a block away so we hung out all summer."

A block away.

"You can sit with us until you find a new best friend, so you don't feel lonely."

Lonely.

**Do-si-do~**

Bum. Dabum. Bum. Dumbadabum.

That's the rhythm to "Bluebell", the newest song Konan gave me for practice. It's delicate and quick and pretty and it sounds like flowers dancing in the wind.

Neji-nii is sitting on the couch, looking peaceful as he snaps his fingers to the beat. Kiba and Kiuna, as usual, are dancing in the middle of the living room, after pushing the table aside. Kiuna's busy doing plies and jumps while Kiba bernies around her.

Even though "Bluebell" is sweet and cute, Kiba bellows "Sexy and I Know It" as he starts to shuffle, and Kiuna retaliates with "Starstrukk" by 3OH!3. I'm not quite sure what's weirder, the fact that Kiba shuffles, or that Kiuna can do a ballet jump.

Since it's hard to concentrate with those two around, I decide to freestyle a tune. It sounds a little like a square dance. The big K's realize it, and begin to do-si-do, spinning and laughing.

I laugh too. At least I'm not always lonely.

**Vibrato~**

For the violin, there's this thing called vibrato. It's kinda like a muscle tendency, where your fingers vibrate on the string to create a beautiful sound. It works well with long notes, and when you've done it long enough, it becomes natural to you.

For fiddling, you sometimes use vibrato, but mostly it's a bunch of pressing your bow down on the string really hard. Besides, the notes are hardly long enough.

As fast as the music is, it's pretty boring having to practice the exact same parts over and over again. I usually just make up my own parts to avoid falling asleep in my chair.

Playing a violin concerto however, is never boring. You have these gorgeous _largo_ notes, and beautiful melodies. On the fiddle, the notes are all _staccato_; short and brash.

I'm still practicing at around 7 when Dad comes home.

"Yukiyo-chan. Any dinner?" he asks, loosening his tie.

My mom smiles prettily, and tells him, "Sorry dear, we got distracted."

She'd been humming along to my playing.

"Hmm."

"I'll go heat up some pizza."

Dad nods and turns to me.

"Hinata, didn't Konan teach you vibrato?"

**I'm invited~**

To Ino's Valentine's Day party. The invitation just came, all purple, with pink and white hearts along the edge.

_You are invited!_

_To an event so_

_Fun, we had to tell everyone!_

_**Who:**__ Ino Yamanaka_

_**When**__: Feb. 14 5-8 pm_

_**What: **__A party—bring your best cocktail dress!_

_**Why: **__Because Ino's your friend!_

Valentine's Day. 2 weeks from now. Plenty of time to get a dress. I hope.

It's nice that Ino invited me to her party. Maybe she and Karin got into a fight about something, with Karin saying something babyish and then Ino storming off and then remembering her old best friend; me.

I turn the invitation over, and see something on the back.

_Shhh! It's a surprise for Ino, so don't tell!_

_Mrs. Yamanaka._

* * *

**Notes—Well. There it is :3 In case you guys noticed the writing style is a little different for both of my stories, its because theyre being written in different points of view :P Also, I don't wanna seem like some review-whore, but I would REALLY like it if you guys left a review. It means so much to hear what you guys think of my stories, and to have some really good constructive criticism so I can improve my stories for y'all :3 Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flawless**

summary—**Sometimes, the best things in life are you the ones you didn't even want. Hinata. & Naruto **

disclaimer—**nope!**

first version; **unedited.**

**.**

notes—**God I love my Abercrombie jeans.**

* * *

**.**

**Dressy~**

I don't have a cocktail dress. I have a yellow one, with a white underskirt and a sheer top layer with flowers. It's pretty, but not a cocktail dress.

Which is what I tell Neji-nii.

Which is what he mentions to Mom, who mentions it to Dad.

"Hinata, you do not need a special dress you'll only wear once—"

Isn't that what happens to a wedding dress?

"—Just wear your nice yellow one, there's no need to buy a dress when you're already spending twenty dollars on a gift."

We actually spent 15.75, plus tax.

"Otou-san, what's the right gift for a Valentine's Day/birthday party?"

"A red cake."

"Otouuuuu-saaaan," I whine, but then it hits me in the head. When Ino and I met in the third grade, we became friends because of the identical colorful tights we were wearing. It would be the perfect gift!

"Yes!" I yell.

Otou-san is startled, and he looks at me with wide eyes. "Hinata, don't yell like that; you'll give me a stroke."

"My apologies, Otou-san, but I've figured out what to get Ino."

We ended up spending the afternoon at the mall. I scoured through Claire's, Hot Topic, even Pac Sun before finding the perfect ones at Fuego. My mom finally renewed her license, so she was able to take me and my sister.

We bought three different kinds: a pair in purple (Ino's favorite color), a sheer pair printed with little black hearts, and two pairs of rainbow-striped ones; one for me and one for Ino.

**.**

**Pretty~**

Maybe I don't have a cocktail dress, but my cousin Yume lent me her best regular one. It was black, covered with sequins, and strapless, with a little sheer layer on to imitate a thick-strap tank top over it. It was perfect for my colorful tights, so they could be the center of attention.

Yume, who is fourteen and a freshman in high school and _popular_, helped me get ready as well. Since my mother finally agreed to letting my grow out my hair after I begged her for months, Yume put it into a high ponytail, leaving my bangs down, along with a few pieces to frame my face. She even let me borrow some of her lip gloss and mascara, making me wish I had an older sister who would let me do this everyday.

When we're done getting me ready, Yume steps back a little, smiling at how I turned out.

"You look so pretty! I think I'll let you keep that dress; it's so much nicer on you than on me!" she says.

Me, pretty? I'm not very pretty, just plain. My nose is straight, my eyes are the right distance apart, and I don't have a lot of baby fat, but people mistake it as being pretty. But when I look at the mirror on my dresser, I see someone who doesn't look like me. Her eyes are big, with curly thick lashes. She has perfectly pink lips, and good hair. Even her smile isn't like mine. Hers is confident and genuine, not small, shy, and barely there.

"What's wrong?" Yume comes over next to me, also looking in the mirror.

My eyes turn away. "I'm not pretty," I whisper.

"No, you're not." I hear my cousin say, and I tear up. Yume's hand is on my shoulder now, and she smiles at me.

"You're beautiful. And don't you dare say I'm wrong, or I'm gonna punch your teeth out."

I can't help but smile. In either agreement or out of fear, I nod.

"Okay. Well, you should get going or else you'll be late for Ino's party, mkay?"

"Mkay."

.

**Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu!~**

On the way to Ino's party, I can't help but admire my tights. They have white stripes over a rainbow background, alternating between a thick line and a thin one. One leg starts out with the normal order—red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. The other leg, my left one, goes in reverse order. They're just so pretty, I can't help but automatically make them my new favorite piece of clothing—under or over.

My mom glances at my legs. "Pretty tights." She's the fourth person to tell me so. Hanabi was the first, stroking them softly when they were still in the package. Then there was Kiuna, who dropped by to take Neji to some gymnastics meet she had. Of course, Yume said they were nice, twirling me around in her dress to see them.

"4547 Orchid, right?" Mom asks, turning down a street lined with big houses in varying colors. She pulls into Ino's long driveway, driving up to her door which is lined with purple and white streamers. Along the driveway were small lights, their fulgor making the snow covering them glow.

I step out of the car, present in hand. "I'll see you later, Okaachan."

"I'll pick you up at seven forty-five, be ready, won't you dear?"

"O-okay." I wave good bye as she drives off, then take a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. It swings open, Mrs. Yamanaka behind it.

"It's Hinata!" she calls behind her, and a chorus of "aaaaawwwws!" follows.

Well then.

"We thought you might've been Ino. My husband's just taken her to the park."

"T-that's fine."

Ino's mother beckons me inside, to the living room where a bunch of girls my age are sitting on an L-shaped couch, with no room left for me.

I go to stand next to the big TV, under an old Coca-Cola poster. "Um, hi."

"Hi." everyone responds, not bothering to move, smile, or wave. Karin lefts her hand though, pointing to a table crowded with gifts.

"You can put your present there, Hinata."

I set my white, purple-ribboned box behind the enormous stack of pink gifts, a small anomaly from the ridiculously extravagant boxes, then walk back to my spot under the poster. From there, I notice what the other girls are wearing—Karin's dress is black, sleevless and covered with fringe, almost like a flapper dress. The word _glitterati_ is printed on the hem, in shimmery silver thread. Madoka Takahashi's dress also has _glitterati_ on it, but hers was red, and only the hem was trimmed in fringe.

Actually, everyone had a _glitterati _dress, in various colors and materials, except for Matsuri, whose dress was green an dshimmery. I compliment her on it.

"Thank you," she says. "My aunt gave it to me."

Mrs. Yamanaka comes in right then, shushing us.

"Girls, she's here!"

Everyone crouches behind the couch, except for me, who has to hide behind a chair, and when Ino comes in they jump up yelling "Surprise!" and she starts to squeal, her silver _glitterati _dress shimmering with every bounce. All the others start to squeal and bounce too, except for me.

I'm starting to feel lonely.

.

**Grandmas~**

When Ino starts to open presents, the squealing starts again. I kind of stand off to the side, smiling every time she opens something cool.

The first thing Ino opens is a pair of brown leather, heeled boots. They're studded at the top, and reach to just under her knees. Second thing, an Abercrombie & Fitch gift card for fifty dollars, and after that is some Victoria's Secret perfume that glitters, followed by two pairs of Hollister jeans. Squealing ensues.

However, when Ino opens my present, there is no squealing. She just looks at the tights in their packages, turning the around to see if there's some kind of gift card taped to the back. There is none.

"Oh. Um, thanks, Hinata." is all she tells me, smiling a little out the corner of her mouth. I just nod.

"Okay girls, time for cake!"

Ino's mom brings out this huge white confection, topped with colorful flowers made of icing. _Happy Birthday Ino! _is written in cursive on top, in pink. After everyone is served some of the cake (red velvet) and chocolate ice cream, I watch as Mrs. Yamanaka serves herself a green drink that looks like the ones my dad sometimes drinks on the weekends or when he works over-overtime.

I'm sitting on a chair by myself while everyone is piled on the couch, chatting and laughing and complimenting Ino on her dress or hair. In the middle of a bite that's mostly frosting, I overhear Karin talking to Matsuri.

"Can you believe she got her tights?"

"I know! Nobody wears tights, except for grandmas, maybe."

.

**7:25~**

After watching _Mean Girls, _Mrs. Yamanaka gathers us all together and leads us into the kitchen. On the table is a beautifully wrapped present, tied with a big white bow.

"Ta-da!" she says, handing it to Ino.

Ino looks at it with big blue eyes, ripping the paper off the long rectangular package to reveal a black, gleaming case.

Inside is a Stradivarius violin.

.

**7:45~**

"Bye Hinata-chan! Thank you for coming!"

I run to the car, thankful to be in the warmth. My mom is listening to the radio, to a song I know she loves. It start with gentle plucking on a guitar, before the singer comes in with a voice like gold.

_Daydreamer,_

_sittin' on the sea, _

_soakin' up the sun_

_he is a real lover_

_of makin' up the past and feelin' up his girl like he's never felt her figure before..._

I sing the words quietly in my head the whole way home.

.

**You Hoes Down?~**

"That was good." Konan sips her Coke, then stretches on the sofa to crack her back. The sound makes me wince.

She sees, then smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. Now..." she whips out a piece of paper from her orange folder, setting it on the stand I have set up in front of me and motioning for me to give her the Paesano.

Konan takes a deep breath, setting the bow on the string. Immediately sound erupts from the Paesano, and I notice how good it sounds when Konan plays it instead of me. The song she's playing is a doozy, with plenty of sixteenth notes, and on some of them, I see her hand going farther and farther up the fingerboard, closer to her face.

She gives me back the Paesano.

"Keep your metronome on five and we'll work it up from there." she checks her watch. "Okay, well I need to go." she says, then strides out the door.

Not five minutes after she's gone, Neji and his friends walk in through the door. They hear me playing "Devil's Dream", and begin to tap their feet, clapping to keep rhythm. To make things better, I speed up the metronome, it's hand clicking away to 9 and giving me barely enough time to squeeze in all the notes.

"This is a hoedown! You hoes down?" yells Kiuna as she jumps on Kiba's back, one arm draped loosely around his neck and the other fist-pumping.

"Please tell me what you are doing." Konan's voice interrupts us. I don't know when she walked in, but she sashays farther into the living room, taking my music book an dflipping to the last page where the warm-ups are. She points to the last one, "Dance Etude", and takes out my fiddle, playing a fast, high-pitched tune. The entire time I notice her hand in is the third position.

The Paesano is handed back to me, and Konan shoves her hand into the couch cushions, fishing up a pair of keys.

"Hinata. Metronome, seven. Practice." she points to the Trifecta. "You three. Jig."

.

**Feverish~  
**"Iruka's sick today." That was pretty much all Kakashi-sensei said the rest of the period. "Handle yourselves."

Usually during music class, Iruka-sensei would gather all of the band students on one end of the room, the orchestra on the other and choir or the undecided kids somewhere else. That way, everyone practices what they need to, and no one gets their concentration broken. I'm one of the undecideds, along with Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, a black haired boy I don't know, and another girl.

Today though, Kakashi-sensei was in charge, and everyone was in one big clump.

"Does anyone play an instrument?"

Nearly every hand shoots up, including mine. The only problem is that no one actually brought any instruments today, save for the tired old 3/4 violin in the corner that's been there forever.

"HInata plays violin." Ino offers.

I correct her. "Fiddle."

"Same thing."

Kakashi-sensei picks up the old 3/4, and gives it to me. I take it, tighten the bow and play what I remember from "Devil's Dream". People start to clap their hands, with the help of Kiuna. It's too bad Kiba has Art right now, or else he'd have everyone dancing as well.

When I see the other kids smiling and having a nice time, it feels good. I wouldn't mind it if Iruka-sensei had stomach flu for a little while longer, if this is what gets to happen each time. Fourth period ends, and people start to get their things together for the next class.

In the hall, Naruto Uzumaki passes me, and gives me a light punch on the shoulder.

"That was cool, Hinata-chan."

.

**Naruto Uzumaki~**

Naruto Uzumaki is always smiling and goofing off.

He wears orange every day, even if it's just his socks.

He's the fastest runner in our grade, and never gets tired.

His hair is blonde, spiky, and just the right kind of messy.

Blue. blue eyes stand out against his tan skin.

For lunch everyday he always gets cup ramen, pork miso.

He has a suffix for everyone— -chan, -teme, -baachan, -sensei.

And he probably has a girlfriend.

.

**Naruto's Girlfriend~**

Naruto's girlfriend is pretty, with long pink hair and green eyes.

I always see her laughing around Naruto, and they sit together on the bus.

She gets good grades, and always raises her hand in class.

And I always forget her name.

* * *

**notes**—I'm pretty sure you noticed how long I took to update, huh? After The Perfect Princess started getting such good reception, Flawless just kind of went on the backburner, and then it seemed like no one was reading, but when I saw the emails for two new reviews on it, it inspired me to keep going :) Thank you guys for reading, and I hope y'all keep reviewing!

Love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Flawless**

summary**—Sometimes, the best things in life are the one's you didn't even want.**

disclaimer**—Nope.**

**.**

notes**—I'm so glad that people are reviewing now, thank you so so much!**

* * *

.

**Prodigies~**

Na na na naaaa. Naa na na naa naa na. Nanananananaaaa**—**skreek!

"Okay. Enough."

Week two of playing Dance Etude, and instead of my third position being completely in tune, it reminds me of dying cats that were brought back to life, then shoved into a blender.

Konan beckons me closer. "Hinata, you're not terrible, but I don't think your fingers are quite strong enough for you to hold down the string that high up**—**especially with that upper bout holding you off. I want you to practice this song instead." she grabs the music sheet, showing another little piece called 'Rythmic Etude'.

When I try to play, I find that the notes themselves aren't difficult to reach, but it's the speed that gives me a challenge. I finish, and, having rather stumbled through it, look at Konan sheepishly.

"Not bad." she says. "You're going to need some extra practice on it, though." I watch as she scrawls something on a piece of paper, illegibly.

"A-am I a p-p-prodigy?" Ugh, I hate my stutter. Dad says I'll grow out of it, but I'm starting to doubt it.

"Look," Konan looks at me earnestly. "You work hard, and I can tell that there is some talent here. I'd rather have that than a prodigy any day."

.

**Fiddle Fest~**

As it turns out, there's a county-wide event that takes place in May for string-players. They have different divisions**—**orchestra, singles, duets, and "folk music", or, the "fiddlers-that-aren't-as-good-as-the-classical-kids-but-hey-let's-throw-them-a-bone" event. Konan gave me the paper right before she left, telling me that it was something to consider and that for a beginner, I actually stood a chance.

My mom wasn't home, so I told Neji.

"NEJI-NII!" I yelled, loudly.

_crunch. snap. tear. _"NOOOO!"

He glumly stepped into the living room. "Yes, Hinata-san?"

"Here." I gave him the yellow paper. Neji looked at it.

"This is on Yukiyo-oba's birthday, Hinata-san."

"What?" I took the paper back, actually reading the date printed in bold, black letters.

_**May 23-24.**_

Oh, dear. Not only is the 23rd my mother's birthday, but it's also a weekend! My family makes a point of always being together on the weekends, but I don't think my father will want to take two whole days off just for one of my music things.

I can't tell her.

.

**Choices~**

"I come bearing gifts!" Konan bursts through my front door, a plastic grocery bag in her hand. "You should start thinking about your choice of music soon, so I brought some stuff!"

Usually, I already have my Paesano ready on the table, along with her Coke and my stand. Today, though, I'm just sitting on the couch, cross-legged, chin in my hands. I have to tell Konan that I won't be participating in Fiddle Fest, because it falls on my mother's (other) special day, and I can't take away any attention from her whatsoever.

"What's wrong?" the bag is set down on the table, and Konan flops down next to me. The paper flower in her hair is larger than usual.

I mumble something inaudible.

"Hm?"

"I c-can't do Fiddle F-F-Fest." I whisper, bringing my knees to my chest.

The Coke is sipped. "Why not, Hinata?" in the entire time we've had lessons, I don't think Konan has ever called me by my name directly.

"Because."

"Is it because you're nervous? I was nervous too, the first year I did it." I can feel Konan's arm wrap around my shoulders. "You shouldn't worry, you're a very good fiddle player and you will just fine, I promise."

"I can't." against my wishes, tears start to prick at my eyes, and I realize how much I actually want to do this, even though I can't.

_sigh. _"I understand, hon. It's your first year, and if you don't want to, you don't have to. Next year, okay?" Konan stands up. "I think you need a break today, so how would you like to go to Starbucks with me?"

"Really?" I look up. "But I have to ask my mom."

"Call her." Konan takes her phone out of her pocket and gives it to me.

I'm glad she says yes.

I'm drinking a Passion Tea Lemonade, while Konan has a Macchiato. We stay pretty quiet, but it's not awkward like a normal silence, it's comfortable.

My tea is nearly gone when Konan says something.

"You don't have to perform in that Festival, but how about for your family? I'm sure they'd like to know how much your effort has paid off."

I never thought of that. It could be my birthday present for my mom!

"That s-sounds like fun."

"I'm glad you like the idea, but you're going to have to pick out your music in about a week."

"A week?"

"Yep." Konan checks her phone. "The Fiddle Fest is in about six weeks, and you'll be performing under that same deadline."

_blink._"Holy Schmidt!"

"You said it."

.

**Hina-chan~  
**I hate when I have nowhere to sit at lunch, which happens a lot. It feels like my friends don't care enough to save me a spot.

There's normally a lot of room at Ino's table, but the band is selling chocolate bars and they have all their merchandise spread out over there. The sales have jumbled up everyone's regular seats**—**boys right next to girls, fourth graders next to sixth graders. It's a recipe for disaster.

Just as I'm about to set my food down at a fifth-grade table, I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey! Hey, Hina-chan!"

I turn around, and see Naruto Uzumaki looking in my direction. He's waving and smiling and eating with his friends.

"Hel-LO! Hina-chan!"

I rush over to his table, where he's sitting with Shino, who sits at my table in Science, Kiba, Gaara, Sai, and someone who I think is in my Music class.

"Well? Sit down, Hinata-chan." Naruto pats the seat next to him and I sit, enjoying my lunch of cup noodles and bean jam buns. Before long, the boys have gone back to their usual activities, like throwing food at each other. They seem to enjoy that a lot.

"Hey, teme!" says Naruto, launching a carrot at the dark-haired boy in front of me.

"Hn, dobe. I'd throw a tomato at you, but it's not worth it."

.

**The Icing on the... Cupcake?**

Lately, there seem to be a lot more cupcakes in our house than usual. I ask my mom, who says that the bakery is perfecting a brand new cupcake: the Pink Swirl. Only the most delicious chocolate cupcake I have ever tasted, coated in pink frosting, and if you were to slice it, a delicate pink frosting swirl lies inside. Our counter is littered with cocoa, flour, sugar and bowls of pink frosting.

"Has otou-san tried them?"

"Loves 'em, already took two boxes to work."

"Cousins?"

"Lots."

"I could take some to school."

"Perfect."

.

**And the Cherry on Top~**

The next day, I have a big Tupperware thing of cupcakes that I bring to school. The second I set it down, people start to rush over, asking for one. Of course, I can't tell them no, and soon it's all gone.

"Wow, Hina-chan! These are good!" says Naruto, holding half of one in his hand, the rest in his mouth.

"T-thank you." I reply, and replace the lid on my container. "Do you want me to bring you some tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

I smile.

.

* * *

notes**—And there you go! ^-^ Also, in reply to my lovely anon Rachel, it seems as though you're right, so I will do my best to make this as original as possible, and I am not offended at all—in fact, thank you :) **

**As always, please review, mis amores!**


End file.
